shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starrk D. Spade
"The youthful and adventurous spirit, covered over with smoke, serious and level headed thoughts. The love of Whiskey always bugging him, is one going to be it or is it going to be this one? The best swordsman in the land, yet with a blade he touches it fades way? All hail the next king of the pirates, Starrk D. Spade.......... " —''The Jester Prince'' Starrk D. Spade (スペードスターク, Spade D. Starrk) is the Captain of the Skull Spade Pirates, a veteran crew that has currently allied themselves with The Hakuri Pirates. He is a famous swordsman, much like the rest of his crew. Known throughout the sea as The Acid Rain (酸性雨, Sanseiu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) and the eater of the Rekka Rekka no Mi. Originally he was a marine who had served as a Marine Captain, doing his job well for years. Until he was captured by pirates himself and then became one himself, since then he had formed his own crew. He then turned to piracy, forming his own crew with some of the best swordsman in the land. Sailing and roaming throughout the sea to find the “One Piece” and Spade becoming the next king of the pirates. Spade is famous in many of his adventures and fights, fighting the likes of Edelle and Vista of the Whitebeard crew. Spade has earned himself a bounty of 350,000,000, for such crimes as. Turning to piracy and leaving his position in the Marines, forming his own crew and destroying a half of dozen of marine vessels. For teaming up with the hakuri crew, participating in the Attack on the Priests. Also participating in the battle against many of the Marine vice admirals, this went after the makeshift army after the Priests death. With this Spade sets out to find one piece to make himself the king of the pirates, train to become the greatest swordsman and to find the prefect whiskey in the world. Appearance Spade is a very handsome man with light brown hair, a scar above his left eye and covered in tattoos. When he was a marine, he wore a white tank top and black pants. With his officer’s jacket over his shoulders. He has his hair slicked back, smoking on a cigarette and had a blade on his waist held by his belt. He also had a pair of black boots, with a pocket where he kept a small hunting knife. Whenever he was captured by pirates, he was stripped of his officer’s jacket and was put into chains. However, when he escapes he had changed his outfit. He donned a sleeveless black shirt with the saying “D.E.c” in the middle of a white skull, as to what this means is unknown. He wore a pair of brown cargo shorts and shoes; he then however had got most of his body covered in tribute tattoos. Most believe this was to help change his identity; he then carried a sword on his back. When he started forming his crew, he kept most of his outfit however he had gotten a scar from Vista when they had fought. He then had a pair of goggles around his neck and a pair of gloves. After the post-time skip, he has grown taller and his whole body had gotten more muscular. He now wears a plain white shirt, with plaid cargo shorts. On his shorts, he has red suspenders hanging to the side and is often times seen with his sword on his belt. He wears a pair of ivory colored shoes; he wears his signature goggles around his neck and his gloves. However, his outfit can change here and there if he is on a beach he will wear trunks. In the cold he will wear long pants and a heavy fur coat and changing depending on the weather and the place he is at. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Will of D. Category:Skull Spade Pirates Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Swordsmen